Hogwarts Marks the Beginning
by DreamingOnCourse
Summary: Elizabeth Wood is ecstatic to finally receive her letter from Hogwarts and sincerely hopes she can finally meet her mother's expectations of her only daughter. The next seven years are likely to be interesting, especially since she is in the same year as four boys, soon to be known as the marauders.
1. A Letter and an Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from harry potter.  
**

That said, the main character and her mother are my own creation and not originally from Harry Potter. This is my first Fanfic, so bear with me. I'm not sure how far it will go or even where the plot is headed yet...

* * *

A Letter and an Apology

Our Story takes us to the home of a young girl on an early June morning, having just turned eleven the day before, she waited with expectant energy for the owl that would change her life. Her mother was busy drinking in the other room, ranting to herself about troublesome daughters and late letters, increasing the pressure until it was as though the entire roof might blow just to relieve it.

The girl sighed in despair as the skies remained clear, glancing down at her clasped hands, thoughts tumbling along a dark path etched with horrible phrases; _you're nothing, why would they want _you_, there is no hope for you left... _  
A noise, a tap on the kitchen window interrupted her raging thoughts. Her gaze lifted quickly, finding a barn owl perched outside the window, tapping insistently on the glass. Her breath caught as she slowly forced the window open, in its beak was a thick envelope. She took it with shaking hands and the bird flew off as she turned it over, biting her lip in anxiety.

There, on the front in emerald ink was her name, Elizabeth Wood. The back was marked with a crest she recognized from her mothers stories to be that of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With nervous fingers, she pried the wax free, pulling the letter out and began reading:

Dear Ms. Wood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry….

Her heart leapt at finally reading the phrases she had dreamed about for the last five years or more of her life, words that meant acceptance and a chance at control.

Wait till her mother heard!

Elizabeth's mother was indeed happy to learn her daughter had been accepted to the best Wizarding School there was, especially after her "months of anxiety" over rather "such a girl would ever be accepted." What Eliza had failed to see coming was the endless rants about each house, acceptable marks, different professors and other such nonsense; all of which only increasing her anxiety.

I must say, this woman is beginning to sound like a horrible mother, yet Elizabeth never seemed to blame her, only hoped she could one day live up to such lofty expectations, and if she couldn't, then have the bravery to face her disappointment. You see, Ms. Wood had never really done anything "truly horrible" to her daughter. She had never progressed past snide comments and clear disappointment (which of course, some of us know can be just as damaging as something more, shall we say, violent) and on some level she did love her daughter. The true problem here was that Ms Aubrey Wood had married a muggle without divulging anything about her magical abilities despite the protests of her family, it so happened that the lad couldn't handle it and ran out on her, incidentally right after she had become pregnant with Elizabeth. It was all really quite tragic.

None the less, she couldn't seem to come to terms with the existence of her daughter and the state of her life. The woman despaired, turning to too much alcohol and developing a decided distaste for the world at large.

Elizabeth stuck by her mother, all the same.

A Week following the arrival of her letter, Elizabeth and Ms. Wood took a day trip to London, the first in Eliza's memory.

Elizabeth had assumed they would travel directly to Diagon alley, most likely via the floo network; that morning she was disappointed. Her mother knocked on her door before the sun had graced her room with light, "Get up Elizabeth! I want to get there at a reasonable hour which means leaving in 15!"

Eliza groaned softly as she forced herself to sit up, surveying her small, messing room. Clothes were strewn about; books scattered in among the piles here and there, having escaped the many stacks placed carefully against the walls. Posters covered almost every inch of her walls, most of the images moved, depicting swooping Quidditch players or smiling faces, famous faces, or blooming flowers, but some were still. They seemed out of place against the others. Every single one was something she had created herself; sketches and paintings of everything from the faces of friends and family to flowers to landscapes to even some darker images that required a closer look.

"Hurry Up!" Her mother urged once more.

"Alright, I'm up! Give me five minutes." Elizabeth shuffled to her half empty dresser, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a navy t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag with her acceptance letter tucked safely inside, and trotted down the stairs, headed for the kitchen.

She found her mother sitting at their small table, a plate of toast sitting ready for her. "Eat quickly, Eliza." Her mother's voice was even, almost sweet for once despite the suggested lack of time; it brought a smile to Elizabeth's face.

Another five minutes later, they were out the door and on the way to the nearest train station where they boarded one bound for London, sitting in silence for most of the journey.

Time passed slowly for Elizabeth and it seemed to take them forever to finally reach the Leaky Cauldron, the pub held the entrance to Diagon alley on the other side of its back door and never seemed to catch the attention of any muggle, despite the bustling streets.

"We'll get your robes first and then go from there." Ms. Wood said softly as they passed by the bar, a small nod to the man behind the counter as she led the way, her daughter following quickly behind. Back outside in what appeared to be a bricked up alley, Ms. Wood drew her wand, a simple sleek thing that spent most of its time unused nowadays, she tapped the third brick from the left. Elizabeth's eyes grew round as the bricks began to fold back on themselves toward the sides of the alley, creating a large arch that revealed a winding street, bustling with people, many of which wore robes, and lined with shops.

Elizabeth felt as though she was gawking like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. Her mother's lack of interest with the surrounding world had invariably partially insulated her from the Wizarding world; hence she had never before been to Diagon Alley despite its fame. Her eyes wandered from store front to store front as she followed her mother. They finally stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

From there the day progresses as a series of stops at different stores to buy each of the materials listed in her letter. Every shop was as different as the last and captured her rapt attention. Elizabeth was thinking that Flourish and Blotts was probably her favorite, she itched to look at all the books, to bury her nose in them and not come back out for days, when her mother caught her attention once more, "Just your wand left, I think." Her voice was soft, almost… sad, "time to stop in at Ollivanders, Eliza."

Elizabeth's excitement grew; she would finally get her own wand, the moment she had been waiting for all day, for years if she was being truly honest. The shop looked surprisingly run down, the gold letters over the door faded and dust marring the windowsills. They stepped inside, the door causing a bell to chime further back in the shop.

"Eliza, I'm going to leave you here for now, I have something I want to do, and you don't need me for this anyways." She left without waiting for a response, the door clicking closed behind her sounded abnormally loud.

A man walked out from behind shelves filled with long thin boxes. Ollivander was rather short with grey hair, eyes bright in his weathered face. His voice was soft when he spoke, "Well Hello, dear. Here for your first wand, are you? Off to Hogwarts soon, I presume."

"Yes, Sir," Elizabeth replied, nerves tightening her stomach.

His eyes wandered over her faces, seeming to stare into her, seeing more then she would care to share. "Hmm," he uttered as he started walking back towards the stacks. He pulled out a deep red box, opening it as he walked back towards her and handing her the wand from with in it.

"Give this one a swish," he told her before taking it back almost immediately, "nope, not that one." More inaudible mutters as he perused the stacks, coming back with a few more, each one seeming to disappoint him more than the last.

Elizabeth was beginning to grow weary of "giving it a swish" as he said without any positive results. He stopped and stared at her again after they had made their way through over a dozen wands without success. There was a curious smile on his face, as though he enjoyed the challenge quite thoroughly, and indeed, perhaps he did.

Ollivander turned suddenly on his heel, disappearing among the shelves for some minutes. When he finally came back and expectant smile graced his face. "11 ¾ inches, Acacia, Dragon heartstrings," he said as he handed her the wand. As soon as her fingers closed around it warmth spread up her hand and arm, spreading through her body as the tip emitted a soft glow that seemed to radiate joy.

"Oh, yes, I think that will do nicely for you. Acacia is known for preferring the especially gifted, you know."

"Prefer? Excuse me, but it sounds as if you're suggesting the wand has some sort of cognitive ability or such."

"Oh, most certainly, the wand chooses the Wizard, or in this case witch, Ms. Wood. I expect you'll do very well in the future."

Elizabeth didn't really know how to respond, finally resorting to a simple, "Thank you, Sir," as she paid for her new wand.

Perhaps even partner.

Elizabeth exited the store, her wand clutched carefully to her chest in its box, to find her mother waiting outside; her arm was oddly behind her back, as though she was attempting to hide something.

"How did it go, dear?" Elizabeth felt taken back by the sudden endearment, making it difficult for her to gather her thoughts in a coherent response.

"Um…I think it went well. I got a wand, so…"

"Good. I- well I have something for you, its sort of a late birthday present, and maybe an apology for being so hard on you recently." Her voice sounded hesitant, as she pulled her arm around. She was holding a silver cage, perched inside was a sleeping owl, its feathers varying shades of grey with black and white details interspersed.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shocked wonder, and joy.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, reviews would be extremely helpful and appreciated!


	2. Off to Hogwarts at Last

**Once again, I do not claim to won Harry Potter.**

Well, I finished another chapter which is exciting. This time there are actually characters you'll recognize. Hopefully they all seem right, its really difficutlt trying to imagine them all as only ten or eleven. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking around after the first chapter.

* * *

Off To Hogwarts At Last

September first found our young Elizabeth at Kings cross, loaded down with a trunk full of new books and robes. A blanket hid her owl, Charcoal, from view in her cage sitting atop the trunk.

Her eyes focused on a boy and his father as they walked into an arch in the middle of the station, the signs on either side read platforms 9 and 10. A glance at her ticket once again confirmed she had to find Platform 9 ¾. She rolled her trolley closer, watching another child and their family disappear; suddenly sure this was the place and once more wishing her mother had elected to see her off instead of Just dropping her outside the station and leaving.

She stood awkwardly to one side, listening to someone explain to a red headed girl that she and her parents just had to "walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10." The girl nodded, pointed her trolley at the wall, flashed a nervous smile, and went for it, breaking into a jog a few strides out. She seemed to dissipate just as she should have run smack into the wall.

Elisabeth deciding to take this as a success judging by the calm expressions on the other family's faces, lined up behind them to wait her turn. She watched as the girls somewhat confused parents passed through, followed by the other family who were obviously much more used to the process. One deep breath later and Eliza took off at a sprint; her eyes squeezed shut just before the wall loomed in front of her.

It felt as though she ran through mist, coming to a stop when the air felt normal once more, she opened her eyes, finding herself on an entirely separate platform, a bright red, and black train sitting expectantly on the rails, Hogwarts Express painted in gold lettering on the front.

A smile broke her face as she started down the platform; she was on her way at last.

Elizabeth passed family after family, the parents wishing their children a good year and ordering them to behave, while other children were struggling to load their trunks and other belongings into compartments. She passed by the red head talking to her parents, all excitement and a boy with a shock of brown hair that looked more like a rats nest smiling up at his own parents. Feeling out of place, Elizabeth kept walking, finding an empty compartment towards the back, she slid the door open and heaved her trunk inside, carrying her owl in with her after it. She settled everything in a corner, knowing she would never get it up on the racks above the bench seats on her own.

Elizabeth sat down, staring out the window at the platform which was beginning to empty as students finished their goodbyes and boarded the train. She heeard a soft hoot from her left. Apparently Charcoal was tired of being unable to see, her hoots became angrier until Eliza removed the blanket; folding and placing it on the bench beside her. The owl twittered in satisfaction and tucked her beak under her wing, obviously now content. Her actions elicited a head shake from Eliza, just as the compartment door opened and the train whistle blew outside.

"Excuse me, but most everywhere else is full, do you mind if I join you?" It was the redhead from the platform entrance.

"Oh- no, go right ahead." Elizabeth responded nervously. The girl gave a small smile in response.

"Great, I'm Lily Evans," she thrust her hand out as she spoke, "You are?"

"Elizabeth Wood," she replied as she took the other girls hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine. So, are you excited that we are finally off to Hogwarts? My parents were shocked when I first got my letter, they're both muggles, you see."

"I'm excited, nervous too though. You know about the sorting ceremony right?"

"Sorting—"Lily was cut off as the door was opened once more, standing in its place was a pale, black haired boy with a rather crooked nose.

"Lily," he half panted, "I was wondering if you had arrived alright."

"Oh, Severus, How are you. I got on just find, had to ask how to get on the platform of course, but there was a family perfectly happy to help."

The boys eyes dropped to the floor briefly and he muttered, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that, sorry."

"It's alright. Oh, what am I thinking! Severus, this is Elizabeth Wood, Wood, this is Severus Snape, my best friend." Lily smiled at the two as they shook hands awkwardly, only to be interrupted a moment later by someone in the hall attempting to grab Snape's attention. The girls couldn't see who it was and were surprised, especially Lily, when Severus was all but dragged from the door way and back down the train.

"Well that was strange," Lily's forehead was wrinkled from frowning after the boy she had dubbed her best friend. "Hmm, anyways I believe we were talking about the sorting ceremony, any ideas where you'll end up?"

"Not really, I'm a bit worried about it to be honest. I think my mum wants me to be a Gryffindor but I doubt I will be."

"I'm sure where ever you end up she'll be happy, from what I hear the only house to really watch for is Slytherin."

Their conversation continued, Lily keeping things light as they discussed the classes and books and what they hoped to find at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, across the hall in another compartment sat four boys. None of them knew it yet, but they would be quite the little group in the near future, but I digress.

The first boy was rather lanky, as though he hadn't grown into his limbs yet, with messy brown hair. To be honest, messy isn't a strong enough word, disaster would be more accurate. He introduced himself as James Potter, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, only adding to the problem at hand.

Sitting next to him was Sirius black, his eyes almost brooding behind his lanky black hair and a cocky smile fixed on his face. In a way, he seemed the odd ball of the group, being from a pure-blood family who believed they should stay that way, not to mention a long line of Slytherins. While the Potters, he knew to have a long line of Gryffindors to have walked Hogwarts halls, looking at their families the boys were complete opposites yet they held the same mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

Across from them were two other boys. The first was rather tall for his age with short brown hair and an expression caught between excitement, joy, and melancholy, almost as though he was unsure how to react to the boys surrounding him. His name was Remus Lupin, and next to him sat Peter Pettigrew. The boy was rather round, both around the middle and through the face; his hands were clasped nervously in his lap.

"So, I expect you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, Potter, but what about you two," Sirius gestured at Remus and Peter, "any ideas?"

Remus just shrugged, "We'll all know soon enough."

"What about you Black, planning on adding another Slytherin to the long line?" asked Potter, somewhat jokingly despite his firm expression.

"You never know, sometimes traditions are meant to end." Sirius cocked a smirk.

The two boys stared at each other for a while before suddenly bursting into fits of laughter, caught up in the absurdity of the moment. Remus just raised an eyebrow while Peter looked more nervous then ever.

The train kept moving, hurtling them all towards their futures.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please review, especially with advise about the characters.


	3. The Sorting

**Harry Potter is not, and never will be, mine.**

Well three chapters in as many days, this is pretty exciting (even if they are really short... sorry about that.) i wanted the details of their arrival and sorting to seem accurate, hopefully it doesn't sound too much like a repeat from Sorcerer's Stone.

Thanks for coming back for more!

* * *

The Sorting

Elizabeth's eyes opened slowly, unsure of what had woken her up. Across from her Lily was also dozing, head tipped back against the back of the bench, mouth slightly agape. A glance out the window showed a darkening sky, and that's when it hit her; the train was slowing down at last. They had arrived.

A giant grin lit her face until she realized that neither Lily nor she was dressed in their robes. Standing, Eliza shook Lily's shoulder before turning to rummage trough her trunk hastily.

"Hmm, what is it," Lily mumbled, not yet fully awake.

"The trains slowing down and neither of us are dressed properly! Hurry up or we'll be the only ones still wearing our muggle clothes and I don't particularly fancy that mental image." Eliza grasped hold of her black Hogwarts robes at last and turned to see Lily on her feet utterly wide awake.

She smiled as she drew the curtain over the window and locked the door. The two girls dressed in a rush, finishing just in time to listen to a voice crackle throughout the train, "We are now arriving at Hogsmeade Station. All students should leave their belongings on the train when they disembark. All luggage will be transported to the school separately."

Lily took a deep breath as she looked at Elizabeth, "Well, Here we go."

Elizabeth nodded.

Across the hall, the four boys all stood, expectant looks on their faces as the train screeched to a final stop. Lily and Elizabeth stood in the open doorway of their compartment, waiting as all four boys filed out of the one opposite them, and fell into step behind them, their quite nerves in stark contrast to the boys boisterous excitement, especially that of James and Sirius.

Stepping out onto the platform, the group was surrounded by a mass of writhing students, all trying to escape to the edge of the platform. The six first years all glanced at each other, unsure where to go when they suddenly heard a deep bellow coming from the front of the platform.

"Firs' Years, this way! Firs' Years with me!" Six pairs of eyes grew round as each found the figure addressing them; it was a large man, at least twice as tall as a grown man and quite a bit wider too. He had shaggy brown hair that melded into a very large beard and wore a giant brown coat instead of more common robes.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, proceeding to follow the other first years towards the man, after a moment Lily, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew joined her.

Pretty soon everyone was either standing with the giant of a man or off the platform, already headed for the school in the case of the upperclassman. The man raised his lantern a little higher and spoke once more, thankfully with quite a bit less volume, "alrigh' then, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts and I'll be taking you lot up to the school by boat. This way, now." And he turned leading them off the platform and along a winding path so dark in places he could have disappeared had it not been for the lantern he held in one giant fist.

When they at last came to a stop they were faced with the bank of a lake glistening black in the dark and reflecting the moon and stars. Lined up in a perfect row along the edge were little boats.

"Everyone in, then, no more 'n four to a boat, mind you."

Lilly and Elizabeth stepped carefully into a one, settling themselves on one of the two benches built into the small vessel. They watched as the four boys they had followed off the train settled into one next to theirs, the brunette with scraggly hair grinning at Lily when he spotted her gaze.

Once everyone was settled, the boats began gliding slowly across the water towards the castle that would be their home for the next year, and hopefully the next six after that.

Elizabeth breathed a single word, "Breathtaking," as she took in the view of the soaring castle. The towers and turrets were back lit by the moon, the back half surrounded by deep forest at the bottom of a sloping hill. Far off to their right was a bridge built up on arches high above the water. It was impossible to deny that Hogwarts was, to steal her term, a breathtaking place to behold, and all Lily could do was nod as she continued to drink in the scene.

Finally they drew close to the cliff atop which Hogwarts sat. There was a kind of arch built into the stone, half hidden by hanging vines. The boats drew closer and everyone ducked as they passed into a giant cavern and glided to a stop at last on the other side.

Hagrid led them up a lengthy set of stone step, lit by torches hanging on the walls. They finally came out into the entrance hall, the wall reached far above their heads, meeting at last in a point, supported by arched rafters. To their right was a huge marble staircase leading to the upper floors and across the hall was a large set of dark wooden doors, intricately carved with the house crests. Standing in front of them was a tall woman in green robes.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here." Her voice was soft but commanding all the same. As they drew closer, Elizabeth could see she was a brunette woman with stern eyes half hidden behind spectacles.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes each of you will go through the sorting ceremony in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you take a moment to, shall we say, smarten up, while I see if they are ready for you." She turned on her heel and disappeared beyond the large doors briefly.

Elizabeth and Lily checked each others appearances quickly, each girl trying to hide their nervousness, and in a moment the Professor was back.

"In a line and follow me," she said clearly, not even pausing before she opened the doors wide and led them down the center of the Great Hall.

Four long tables lined the length of the hall, two on either side and each full of smiling, chattering students. A long table sat up on a dais at the back, lined with witches and wizards who were presumably their Professors. Candles levitated in the air high above everyone's heads, drawing the first years eyes towards the vaulted ceiling, currently portraying the brilliantly lit night sky, so perfect it looked like it was in fact roofless.

McGonagall stopped halfway up the steps to the dais beside a wooden stool, a wrinkled and worn brown hat sat atop it. The first years massed in a group in front of the bottom step, unsure what to do.

Everyone in the hall seemed to be waiting expectantly, Elizabeth was growing more puzzled by the moment when the hat spoke from what appeared to be a particularly deep wrinkle.

"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and no smarter hat you shall find!" From there he launched into a lively, and somewhat out of tune, song about the houses. Meanwhile Elizabeth's dread grew, while the entire hall cheered as the song came to a close.

McGonagall held up a large roll of parchment and addressed the students once more. "When I call your name, take a seat on the stool, and place the hat on your head, it will then tell you what house you will spend your years at Hogwarts in."

She began calling last names.

The first girl, Abbot found her home in Hufflepuff. The next, a boy, graced Slytherin with a new student, the third became another Hufflepuff.

Then she called a name that sounded familiar to Elizabeth, "Black!" The dark haired boy from the train stepped up, his expression all nonchalance, his body stiff as a board. The hat covered his eyes, and paused for a moment, seemingly considering the boy deeply as the bent point tipped further forward. Then it yelled for the benefit of the entire hall, in seeming smug satisfaction, "Gryffindor!"

Black looked slightly shocked as he stood slowly and made his way to the Gryffindor table to greet his new housemates, all of which, after a brief pause of surprise, were cheering loudly.

The stream of names continued, Elizabeth focusing briefly to watch Evans join Black in Gryffindor before continuing to brood. The other three boys from the train, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Potter all joined Lily and Black in Gryffindor, "where dwell the brave at heart."

Elizabeth lost track of the rest of the names until at last she heard Professor McGonagall call her own, "Wood." She stepped up carefully, took a deep breath, and placed the hat on her head. She stared at the dark inside of the leather as it sank down over her eyes and couldn't help but wonder how many heads it had sat on before hers.

"Hmm, there is intelligence and some courage too. No. You, I know exactly where you belong." The hats voice sounded like leather rubbing together as it whispered in her ear, before suddenly shouting, "Ravenclaw!"

Elizabeth stood, set the hat down, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, shaking hands with everyone in a daze. She glanced across the hall, briefly meeting Lily's eyes; the redhead smiled and then went back to talking to those near her.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," was the only clear thought in Eliza's head as everyone took their seats and the feast began.

* * *

So, thanks for reading again, hope you like it and please review, I'd really appreciate some feedback


	4. The Feast and the Common Room

**It think you all get the drift with the disclaimer by now.**

Thanks for sticking around for chapter 4. This one was probably the hardest to write yet. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Feast and the Common Room

Elizabeth glanced around her, finally aware enough to absorb her surroundings again. Most of the Ravenclaws were chatting quietly to each other or reading various books as they ate. Something about the scene struck her as welcoming, allowing her remaining nervousness to evaporate.

Her stomach at last settling, Eliza turned to the food piled high on platters before her for the first time and wondered what enchantment allowed it all to appear seemingly out of thin air as she began piling portions on her own plate. When her stomach had stopped rumbling at last, she turned her attention to the conversations surrounding her. A little further down the table a group of third years were discussing their summer assignments, one girl in near anguish over something she had forgotten to include. A small smile broke across Elizabeth's face; Ravenclaw was definitely the place for the knowledge obsessed and brilliant.

The brunette sitting next to her had been questioning the prefect sitting on her other side since they had started eating, discussing anything and everything from classes to textbooks to the entire contents of the school library. Elizabeth had been content to continue eating in silence until she heard the girl mention Quidditch. She began listening in earnest.

"Well, first years aren't allowed brooms of course."

"Why not?" Elizabeth chimed into the conversation, "are we not going to learn to fly?"

"You will have flying lessons but you'll have to wait until next year to bring your own broom. There were too many accidents when they tried allowing first years to bring them. Honestly though, the idea never appealed to me in the first place, I'd rather my feet remained on the ground. Thank you." The prefect said the last with quite a bit of feeling, making Elizabeth wonder if he was afraid of heights.

"We _do_ have a house team, though, right?" Eliza's voice rose with concern, gaining her an assessing glance from the brunette first year, she thought her surname was Reed.

"Of course, each house does. Although it's usually the Gryffindors and Slytherins that take the star in that field, Ravenclaws, as I'm sure you've realized, are really more the studying sort rather than athletic."

"Oh, I noticed, thanks." Elizabeth replied quietly, prepared to go back to her self imposed silence only to be stopped by a pair of cool blue eyes staring at her. It was the brunette, only now she had fixed her attention on her fellow first year instead of the prefect.

"I'm Merigold Reed by the way, with an 'e'. Call me Mer, though; I don't much like anyone who uses Merigold, such an atrocious name, that. I'm really not sure what my parents thought they were doing."

Elizabeth, who couldn't help but smile at the rambling introduction, responded in kind, "Elizabeth Wood but I prefer Eliza, short and sweet, you know?"

Mer nodded her head vigorously, face set in a sincere impression. Then they both cracked, reduced to stomach clenching laughter that left them gasping for air. "You know, I think I'm going to like you," Mer said, when they could finally breathe again.

"Ditto," was all she got in response, and indeed, nothing more was necessary. 

The girls were still smiling at each other when Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention. Dumbledore stood at the top of the dais, his silver robes sparking in the candlelight as he addressed Hogwarts.

"I am happy to welcome you all back to for what I am sure we all hope will be another fine year at Hogwarts. I must remind you that the forbidden forest is, of course as the name suggests, off limits to all students. Beyond that, I wish every one of you a wonderful year. Now, off to your common rooms, we don't want any students falling asleep in the Great Hall!"

Everyone rose at once, noise returning deafeningly to the hall after utter silence from the Headmaster's audience. Prefects began yelling for first years to follow them while the upperclassman gathered in groups catching up with each other as they exited the hall. Mer and Eliza stayed close to the prefect they had been talking to, following him with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years through the large double doors which now stood open.

They turned left, ascending the giant marble stair case behind a group of Gryffindors. A few more staircases and some gasps at ones that moved on their own far above their heads later, they turned onto a corridor. Torches flickered along the wall, growing brighter as they passed and dimming once they left. The prefect led them along corridor after corridor, each one lined with paintings and tapestries which all blended together to the point where Elizabeth doubted she would remember the route.

Finally they passed though an arched door and found themselves at the base of a tight spiral stair case which seemed as though it could reach the clouds themselves. "This is the base of Ravenclaw Tower," the fifth year said, "You'll get used to the climb soon enough," and he started up the dizzying climb, everyone falling into step behind him.

After what seemed ages, they reached a door with a knocker intricately carved in the shape of an eagle. Elizabeth couldn't see a door handle. She watched in interest as the Ravenclaw Prefect knocked on the door softly. After a moment, the eagle spoke in a low voice, "What prideful beast commands feather and hoof both?"

It seemed to be addressing the prefect, for after a moment he provided the answer, "a Hippogriff."

The door swung inward on its hinges, allowing the young Ravenclaws entry to their new home.

Elizabeth resisted the urge to gasp as she stepped across the threshold to find the circular common room beyond. Arched windows lined the cream colored walls, the domed ceiling displayed a star specked night sky and couches, chairs, and tables were grouped about the room. Book cases took up much of the available wall space, each one filled to the breaking point and a small alcove in the wall directly across from the entrance displayed a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, her lost diadem gracing her brow.

The prefect turned to face the wide eyed first years, "I am Prefect Hilliard Barts. As you just saw, each time you wish to enter the common room you will have to answer a question. If you get it wrong you'll have to wait for another Ravenclaw to come along and get it right. I'm sure you will all come to enjoy the challenge. Girls dorms are to the left through and boys are to the right, you trunks are already there. Before you go, you should all know that Professor Flitwick is our head of house and his office is always welcome to any Ravenclaw who needs anything, including a listening ear. Beyond that, your schedules should be with your other belongings, good night." Hillard turned and disappeared through the door to the boys' dorms.

Eliza and Mer headed to the left, both exhausted by all the excitement and ready to sleep before they had to worry about the start of classes tomorrow. It didn't take them very long to find their canopy beds, each dressed in royal blue curtains and sheets. Their trunks waited at the foot the beds, a sheet of parchment resting on top of each.

"Thank Merlin we're next to each other. I had visions of being in completely different rooms." Mer said as she moved the paper and began rummaging in her trunk

"Yeah," Eliza uttered, only half paying attention as she glanced at their schedule, it consisted of all the basic courses with the classes spaced out fairly evenly across the week. She set it carefully on the stand next to her bed and got out her pajamas, changing quickly and collapsing in bed, a book clutched in her hands.

"Are you really going to read? I'm so exhausted I can't keep my eyes open anymore!" Mer whispered from her own bed.

"I always read before going to bed, I can't sleep otherwise. I promise it won't be for long, I'm just as tired as you are." She fell silent as she found her place in the novel, not even hearing Mer's quiet alright.

Just before Elizabeth went to sleep she wondered how Lily was doing and if she liked Gryffindor; Elizabeth herself was quite content with her own house. 

And so, their arrival at Hogwarts drew to a close.

* * *

Thanks for the encouraging reviews that some of you have already sent me! Hope you'll keep telling me your thoughts.

~Em


	5. Other Side of the Hall

Well, Chapter five is done! If any of you were missing the Marauders and Lily in the last chapter, well here they are. Enjoy!

* * *

Other Side of the Hall

While Elizabeth was busy meeting Mer and finding an appreciation for her house, Lily Evans was wondering why she was surrounded by the four first year boys from the train. She had sat down at the first empty seat, which happened to be across from Black, and shook hands with their prefect, a blonde girl named Melanie Spinet. Evans became so focused on the conversation that followed; she forgot to pay attention to the sorting.

Before she knew what was happening, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew had already joined the table. Lupin nodded as he took a seat next to her, quiet as the sorting progressed. When Potter flopped onto the bench beside Black, he was anything but quiet, nudging Black in the shoulder roughly and joking about something that had happened on the train.

Meanwhile, Pettigrew, the poor boy looked to be in shock, his hand shaking slightly and eyes mostly downcast. Lily had to stamp down the thought that the boy didn't look very brave at all, silently reprimanding herself for such a rude thought, especially right after the Sorting Hat had placed him in Gryffindor.

Potter suddenly turned his attention on Lily, but she failed to notice because Professor McGonagall had called a name she recognized from the train, Wood. Evans watched her friend mount the steps and slowly place the hat on her head, watched as it slid down to cover her eyes and began to deliberate. A moment later she heard a single word ring out clearly through the hall, "Ravenclaw" and felt something sink in her stomach. They were in separate houses.

Lily followed Eliza with her bright green eyes as she took her seat at the far table. When their gazes finally meant across the heads of other students forming a makeshift sea between them, Evans forced a smile before drawing her attention back to those around her.

A moment later her attention was diverted again as she realized she hadn't been paying attention when Severus had been called, _what a great best friend she was turning out to be _she thought bitterly. Eyes scanning quickly she finally found his lanky, jet black hair sitting at the Slytherin table, his back to her. The sinking feeling grew worse.

"Hey, Evans, right?" a voice asked, slowly drawing her away from her thoughts, "Evans?" Lily looked up, meeting dark eyes beneath a shock of messy hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy revealed a toothy grin as she finally graced him with her attention.

"I'm James Potter," he said as he reached his hand across the table, "and you're Evans, right?"

She shook his hand, "Yes." She said simply, avoiding offering up more information to this cheeky boy.

Remus turned sideways slightly and continued the introduction theme, "Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you, Evans." Lily took his hand also, "Pleasures mine."

Next it was Black's turn, "I'm Sirius," he said with a grin, well aware of the play one words, "Sirius Black, Miss Evans."

She couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the pun, "Somehow, I doubt you are a very serious person, Black." This led to fits of laughter from James and Lupin, although Remus was a good bit more subtle about his, and a slightly shocked but amused expression from Black. It was almost as though he hadn't expected anyone else to attempt a crack at his name.

"Quite the joker there, aren't you? Well, Evans, would you care to share your first name with us? I think I'm going to like you very much in the coming years."

Lily laughed lightly, shaking Sirius's hand as she spoke, "Lily, its Lily Evans."

Potter was staring at her. "Like a Lily flower?" he asked quite suddenly, making her quite uncomfortable.

"I suppose so." She had muttered just as the food had appeared. This, luckily for her, was a very effective way to divert the attention of four eleven year old boys. They all began digging in, allowing her some peace and quiet to do the same.

It seemed that most of the Gryffindors truly enjoyed eating because their table had finally died down from deafeningly boisterous to a dull roar, not unlike that of the lion which marks their crest.

#

When everyone in the Great Hall had eaten their fill, including dessert, the remaining food had vanished and Dumbledore had stood up, wishing them a wonderful year. Then Lily and the rest of the first years had filed out of the hall behind Prefect Spinet.

They turned left, climbing the giant steps from the Entrance hall and then following a set of staircases up portrait lined walls. Evans gaped as she watched one set of stairs move above their heads. They continued climbing, at some point entering a corridor lined with more moving portraits. Finally they came to a stop in front of a very large painting, about the size of a door, of a rather large women in a frilly dress. The woman, known as the Fat Lady, spoke then, "Password?'

Melanie answered quickly, "Cherry Peppers." Someone towards the back of the group snickered.

The portrait swung inward, allowing the Gryffindors into their new home at last.

The room beyond was bathed in tones of red and gold with a fireplace along one wall, flames already roaring within, adding to the welcoming air. Couches, chairs, and tables were spread about the room, some with books already stacked on top. On the far side of the Common room were two door ways side by side.

Melanie turned to face them, "For those of you who don't know, my name is Melanie Spinet. Our Head of House is Professor McGonagall, but don't expect any special treatment if your caught breaking the rules. Girls dormitories are to the left and boys are to the right. Your belongings are already placed in your rooms. Now, good night." And with that she turned and disappeared though the left doorway.

Lily ventured through the door after her, finding herself on the landing of a set of spiral stairs. She decided to try upstairs first, there were a series of landings, each with a single door to a room, almost all of which were closed. At the very top she found one that had been left open, a list of name tags to the left of the door beneath a number 4. Here at last was her room.

She found her trunk at the foot of one of the beds and had just opened it when three other girls entered, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, and Dorcas Meadows. These girls would be her room mates for the next seven years, and hopefully, her friends. Right now however, Lily was too exhausted to do more than introduce herself and all the girls fell into bed a few minutes later.

Tomorrow would come all too soon, an with it, new challenges and worries.


End file.
